


Soft Hands

by Starryfaris



Series: Beginnings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Their hands fit perfectly together Tsukishima thinks, the softness and warmth of Kageyama’s skin felt nice against his.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Soft Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my drabbles are excerpts from longer fics but they became too much for me so I only kept parts of them.

Tsukishima trips over his feet, he's knocked his knees but he is fine. Kageyama holds out a hand, Tsukishima takes it and pulls himself up.

He notices how nice Kageyama’s hand feels, they look at each other. Only when the coach calls to resume play they realise their hands are still together. They reluctantly let go and carry on playing.

Once practice was over, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Hinata leave school together.

Tsukishima in his own world listening to the music on his headphones. 

He looks ahead as Kageyama walks in front of him, Yamaguchi and Hinata are walking further ahead, talking animatedly about something.

His eyes then fall on Kageyama’s hand, he wonders what it would feel like to hold them. If their interlocked fingers would feel weird or if they’d slot together perfectly, like they belonged together.

Tsukishima sidled up beside Kageyama, he tentatively brushes the back of his hand against Kageyama’s. If Kageyama felt it, he didn’t show it as he resumes walking.

Tsukishima then uses the back of his fingers to caress the back of Kageyama’s hand, at this Kageyama stops walking.

Tsukishima stops, he is sure Kageyama is going to say something but instead he takes Tsukishima’s hand in his and interlocks their fingers.

Their hands fit perfectly together Tsukishima thinks, the softness and warmth of Kageyama’s skin felt nice against his.

Kageyama continues walking without saying anything and without a glance towards Tsukishima. They hold hands until they need to go their separate ways.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kageyama says looking ahead their hands still interlocked.

“Hey King, can you look at me?” Tsukishima says, Kageyama is reluctant so Tsukishima continues “That is if you want your hand back.”

Kageyama faces Tsukishima. He only notices now, as the light of the street lamp illuminates his face, that Kageyama’s cheeks are tinted pink.

“Thanks for holding my hand.” Tsukishima says as he squeezes Kageyama’s hand.

“I-it's fine... I liked it.” Kageyama says as he averts his gaze.

Kageyama makes to let go but Tsukishima grips it tighter, Kageyama looks at him.

“Can we do it again?” Tsukishima asks looking away.

“Yeah" Kageyama says as he squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know 😔


End file.
